1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of modified carbon black.
2. Description of the Background
A process for the surface-modification of carbon-containing material with aromatic groups by electrochemical reduction of a diazonium salt is known from EP 0569503. The production of carbon black with organic groups, by linking the carbon black with organic groups by means of a diazonium group produced via the primary amine is also known (WO 96/18688).
The known processes have the disadvantage that compounds containing both hydroxy and amino groups do not react with the carbon black.
Accordingly, there remains a need for new processes of producing modified carbon black.
It is an object of the invention is to provide a process for the production of modified carbon black.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process in which the carbon black also reacts with compounds which contain at least one hydroxy group and at least one amino group.
The invention provides a process for the production of modified carbon black, characterized in that a carbon black dispersion, containing carbon black, water, and wetting agent is mixed with an acid, aqueous solution or suspension of a primary amine (i.e., an acidifed solution or suspension), and then reacted with a sodium nitrite solution.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention, and others, may be accomplished with a process for producing modified carbon black, comprising:
mixing (i) a dispersion comprising carbon black, water, and a wetting agent and (ii) an acidified aqueous solution or suspension of a primary amine, following by
reacting the mixture with a solution of sodium nitrite.
The objects of the present invention may also be accomplished with the modified carbon black produced by the process described above.
The objects of the present invention may also be accomplished with a method of producing article by incorporating the modified carbon black of the present invention into an article.
A more complete appreciation of the invention and many of the attendant advantages thereof will be readily obtained as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description.
Furnace black, gas black, channel black, lampblack, thermal black, acetylene black, plasma black, inversion black, described in DE 195 21 565 (incorporated herein by reference), Si-containing carbon blacks, described in WO 98/45361 (incorporated herein by reference) or DE 19613796 (incorporated herein by reference), or metal-containing carbon blacks, described in WO 98/42778 (incorporated herein by reference), arc furnace black and carbon blacks that are by-products of chemical production processes may be used as carbon black. The carbon black may be activated by reactions carried out in advance, for example by oxidation. Pigment blacks may also be used.
Other carbon blacks may be: conductivity carbon black, carbon black for UV stabilization, carbon black as a filler in systems other than rubber, such as for example in bitumen, plastic, black as a reduction agent, in metallurgy.
The nature of the wetting agent is not particularly limited. Anionic, cationic and/or non-ionic wetting agents may be used.
Tamol may be used as an anionic wetting agent.
Akypoquat 132 (cationic fatty ester (CTFA: Lauroyl PG-Trimonium Chloride)) from Kao Chemicals GmbH, Bayowet FT 738 VP AC 2023 (quarternary fluoroalkylammoniumiodide) from Bayer AG, DP2-7949 (aqueous solution of cationic homopolymers) from Ciba Geigy Chemicals, DP7-7961 (aqueous solution of cationic polymers) from Ciba Geigy Chemicals, DP7-7962 (aqueous solution of cationic polymers) from Ciba Geigy Chemicals, DP7-7963 (aqueous solution of cationic polymers) from Ciba Geigy Chemicals, Epikuron 200 (phosphatidyl cholin) from Lukas Meyer, (Ethoxamine SF 11 (ethoxylated fatty amine with 11 mol ethylene dioxide) from Witco, Ethoxamine SF 15 (ethoxylated fatty amine with 15 mol ethylene oxide) from Witco, Forbest 13 (neutr. compound, acid polyester and fatty alcohol) from Lukas Meyer, Forbest 610 (carboxylic acid diamine preparation) from Lukas Meyer, Magnafloc 1797 (aqueous solution of cationic crosslinked condensation resins) from Ciba Speciality Chemicals, Protectol KLC 50 (dimethyl-C 12/14-alkylbenzylammoniumchloride in water (ca 50%)) from BASF, Rewoquat CPEM (cocopentaethoxymethylammoniummethosulfate) from Witco Surfactants GmbH, Rewoquat RTM 50 (ricinoleic acid propylamido trimethylammonium methosulfate) from Witco Surfactants GmbH, Sochamine 35 (alkylimidazoline) from Witco Surfactants GmbH, may be used as a cationic wetting agent.
A compound from the group crosslinked polyoxyethyleneacrylic acid, fatty alcohol oxethylate, nonylphenolpolyglycolether, polyvinylpyrolidone, glycerol fatty acid ester, propylene glycol fatty acid ester, sorbitan fatty acid ester, Polyoxyethylenesorbitan fatty acid ester, tetraoleic acid polyoxyethylenesorbitol, polyoxyethylenealkylether, polyoxyethylenealkylphenylether, polyoxyethylenepolyoxypropylene glycol, Polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylenealkylether, Polyethyleneglycol fatty acid ester, higher fatty alcohol esters, Polyhydric alcohol fatty acid ester, may be used as a non-ionic wetting agent.
The carbon black dispersion may be produced by dispersing the carbon black together with the wetting agent or agents in water and optionally using pearl mills, ultra-sound apparatus or an Ultra-Turrax for dispersion. After dispersion, the carbon black dispersion may be centrifuged or filtered.
As the primary amine of the formula Rxe2x80x94NH2, all amines may be used, that can form diazonium salts. The R group may be an aliphatic group and/or a cyclic, organic group. The R group may be substituted or unsubstituted, branched or unbranched. Aliphatic groups may be alkanes, alkenes, alcohols, ethers, aldehydes, ketones, carboxylic acids or carbohydrates. Cyclic, organic groups may be alicyclic hydrocarbons, for example cycloalkyls or cycloalkenyls, heterocyclic hydrocarbons, for example pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, piperidinyl, or morpholinyl, aryles, for example phenyl, naphthyl or anthracenyl or heteroaryls, for example imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridinyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, furyl or indolyl. The R group may be substituted with Rxe2x80x2, ORxe2x80x2,CORxe2x80x2, COORxe2x80x2, OCORxe2x80x2, carboxylate, salts, for example COOLi, COONa, COOK or COOxe2x88x92NR1 4+, OH, halogen, CN, NRxe2x80x22, SO3H, sulfonate salts, for example SO3Li, SO3Na, SO3K,SO3xe2x88x92NRxe2x80x24+, OSO3H or OSO3xe2x88x92salts, NRxe2x80x2(CORxe2x80x2), CONRxe2x80x22, NO2, PO3H2, phosphonate salts, for example PO3HNa und PO3Na2, phosphate salts, for example OPO3HNa and OPO3Na2, Nxe2x95x90NRxe2x80x2, NRxe2x80x23+Xxe2x88x92, PRxe2x80x23+Xxe2x88x92, SkRxe2x80x2, SSO3H, SSO3xe2x88x92salts, SO2NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, SO2SRxe2x80x2, SNRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, SNQ, SO2NQ, CO2NQ, S-(1,4-piperazinediyl)-SRxe2x80x2, 2-(1,3-dithianyl) 2-(1,3-dithiolanyl), SORxe2x80x2 and SO2Rxe2x80x2. Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 may be the same or different and H, unbranched or branched C1-C20 substituted or unsubstituted, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbons, for example alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryles, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryles, substituted or unsubstituted alkylaryles or substituted or unsubstituted arylalkyles and k may be a whole number from 1-8, preferably 2-4. The anion Xxe2x88x92 may be a halogenide or anion of a mineral or organic acid. Q may be (CH2)w, (CH2)xO(CH2)z, (CH2)xNR(CH2)z, or (CH2)xS(CH2)z, where w is a number from 2 to 6 and x and z are a number from 1 to 6.
In one embodiment, the R group may be an aromatic group of the formula AyAr, where Ar is an aromatic radical, for example aryl or heteroaryl, preferably phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, phenanthrenyl, biphenyl, pyridinyl, benzothiadiazolyl or benzothiazolyl, A may be a substituted aromatic radical, as described above or a linear, branched or cyclic hydrocarbon radical, unsubstituted or substituted with one or more functional groups and y is a whole number from 1 up to the whole number of xe2x80x94CH radicals in the aromatic radical.
In a further embodiment, the R group may be substituted with ionic or ionizable groups. The ionic group may be an anionic or cationic group and the ionisable group an anion or a cation, for example sulfonic acid, phosphoric acid, carboxylic acid, sulfophenyl, preferably hydroxysulfophenyl, substituted or unsubstituted polysulfophenyl, substituted or unsubstituted sulfonaphthyl, substituted or unsubstituted polysulfonaphthyl or salts thereof, p-sulfophenyl (p-sulfanilic acid), 4-hydroxy-3-sulfophenyl (2-hydroxy-5-amino-benzenesulfonic acid), and 2-sulfoethyl (2-aminoethanesulfonic acid), a quarternary ammonium group (xe2x80x94NR3+) and quarternary phosphonium groups (xe2x80x94PR3+), quarternary cyclic amines, N-substituted Pyridine compounds, for example N-methyl-pyridyl, (C5H4N)C2H5+,C6H4(NC5H5)+,C6H4COCH2N(CH3) 3+,C6H4COCH2(NC5H5)+,(C5H4N)CH3+ and C6H4CH2N(CH3)3+.
The R group may be aromatic sulfides, for example Ar(CH2)qSk(CH2) rArxe2x80x2 or Axe2x80x94CH2)qSK(CH2)rArxe2x80x3, where Ar and Arxe2x80x2 independently of each other are substituted or unsubstituted aryl or heteroaryl groups, Arxe2x80x3 is an aryl or heteroaryl group, k is 1 to 8 and q and r are 0-4. Substituted aryl groups may contain subsituted alkylaryl groups, preferably bis-para-(C6H4)xe2x80x94S2xe2x80x94(C6H4)xe2x80x94 or para(C6H4)xe2x80x94S2xe2x80x94(C6H5) or aminophenyls, for example (C6H4)xe2x80x94NH2, (C6H4)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(C6H4)xe2x80x94NH2 or (C6H4)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C6H4)xe2x80x94NH2.
In a preferred embodiment, compounds having at least one hydroxy and at least one amino group, for example aminophenylethanol, or aminobenzenesulfonic acid, may be used as the primary amine.
To set the acid pH value of the aqueous solution or suspension of the primary amine, inorganic acids, preferably hydrochloric acid, may be used. The pH value may be lower than 6, preferably lower than 3.
The carbon black dispersion and the acid, aqueous solution of the primary amine may be mixed by stirring.
The sodium nitrite may be dissolved in water. The sodium nitrite solution may be dropped into the carbon black dispersion/amine mixture. The reaction with sodium nitrite solution may be carried out at temperatures of xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
The carbon black dispersion produced with the process according to the invention may be used directly, depending on the application, as will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art. The modified carbon black may be recovered from the carbon black dispersion prior to further manipulation, in one embodiment of the invention.
The modified carbon black may be used both as a filler, reinforcing filler, UV-stabilizer, conductivity carbon black and as a pigment in a variety of articles. Examples of such articles include rubber, plastic, printing colors, inks, inkjet inks, lacquers, paints, bitumen, concrete, other building materials and paper. Methods of Incorporating the inventive carbon black into these types of articles is well-known to those skilled in the art.
The process according to the invention has the advantage that it is possible to react carbon black also with compounds that contain at least one hydroxy and at least one amino group.